The present disclosure relates to hydrogels. Specifically, the disclosure relates to multi-component hydrogels which may include bioactive agents therein.
Biocompatible cross-linked polymers having electrophilic and nucleophilic functional groups are known for their use in the formation of hydrogels. These hydrogels may be used in a variety of surgical applications. Hydrogels may be utilized, for example, as a sealant for wounds, as a glue for adhering surgical implants to tissue, as drug delivery devices, as coatings, combinations thereof, and the like.
Biocompatible polymers, which may be used as tissue scaffolds capable of providing cells with growth and development components, remain desirable.